High School Romacne
by Art Witch - Aka Mizu
Summary: Chelsea plans on asking out her best friend - Vaughn. But does he already have a girlfriend? Who is she? Why doesn't he tell her? Lots of romance due to a match maker. Oneshot for HarvestMoonLuv


**For HarvestMoonLuv. **

**I don't own HM **

A loud piercing sound filled my ears. My hand shot out, finding the button and turning it off. Eventually, my eyes opened. I hated school days… I rolled off of bed, my blankets falling with me. I stretched my arms high above my head.

Today was the day.

I hurried to the bathroom to take a whiz. I washed my hands speedily. Before I knew it, I was back in my own bedroom getting dressed. I rummaged through my closet; I found the best jeans I own. They were Capri's that fit my figure perfectly – only showing the good curves. Best of all, they were black. I grinned to myself. Not wanting to overdo it, I grabbed a v-neck red blouse that ruffled at the bottom and was tight right below the chest area (A.K.A. right below my breasts) I smirked when I thought of what he'd look like when he saw me.

This _is _the day.

I raced downstairs. I heard my mom give a slight snore. Dad must've gone to work already. _I_ _hope he did._ When I got downstairs, he was gone. Good: no parents to tell me that I was dressed inappropriately. It's not like it was that bad – the neck didn't stretch to low! I ate a bowl of cereal in five minutes. _New world record! _

I took two steps at a time going up, back to the bathroom. I grabbed a toothbrush and brushed my teeth until they were pearly. I licked them for good measure. I then grabbed a hairbrush and pulled all the tangles out. When that was done, I thought about what I should do with it. I couldn't think of anything. While I pondered over it, I applied some eyeliner and lip-gloss. I slipped on a silver necklace with a butterfly pendant. Eventually, I decided to leave it down. I parted my hair from the left; it fell naturally into place – thank goodness!

Yup, there was no denying it – today is the day!

X~*&*X

I felt nervous. _Duh, you feel nervous – you're about to ask the love of your life out! _I pushed the thoughts out of my head. I was stopped two of my three best friends, Julia and Alyssa (the third is Vaughn). I owe my friendship with Vaughn to Alyssa. She made us sit together in third grade that fateful day.

"Hey, Cheals! Why so fancy?" Julia asked.

"Today's the day," I replied simply.

"_Really?" _Alyssa beamed with joy. "Chelsea and Vaughn sitting in a -" Julia cut her off by pulling her away from me. I heard her whispering to leave me and Vaughn alone.

I smiled weakly. Now, where could Vaughn be? I scanned the sea of students in search of Vaughn. I had to find him. _Don't worry, you'll find him at lunch. He always sits with you. You two _are_ best friends, after all! _The little voice had a point.

I hated waiting for lunch, but it might be better. I realized that I hadn't put a sweater on, and it was early spring. Luckily, we were allowed to go inside early. So, that's where I went. I found my way into a warm spot. _Aw, that feels good! _

I smiled; a few people were scattered throughout the main hall. I heard a familiar voice speaking low – Vaughn! I moved swiftly to where I heard his voice coming from. I was about to say hi, but I could tell he was speaking to someone, even though I couldn't make out the words.

I heard another voice. I didn't recognize it, but it was feminine and petite. I tried harder to listen; this is what I got:

"Would…be… boyfriend?" she asked.

"Why are you asking me?"

"…best friend…" What? Was she referring to me? "Do you… go out with me?"

"Yeah," Vaughn replied.

"Why are you so fancily dressed today?" she changed topics.

"I was planning on… asking….out," Vaughn said sheepishly.

So, she asked him out; he said yes; and he was planning on asking her out anyways? _NO! NO! NO! I WON'T BELIEVE IT! NO, NO, NO!_ I shook my head violently. I tried hard not to cry, but I utterly failed. I made one loud squeaky sound that resembled a small bird choking.

I hurried out of there before Vaughn could see me. I ran outside, finding Julia and Alyssa. They were smiling, but their faces fell when they saw me. "What happened?" Alyssa asked suddenly. I felt two sets of arms on me. I wailed into their shoulders, luckily, the cloth from their clothes muffled my cries. I tried to explain what happened, but it came out all wrong. Somehow, they understood every word I said.

"It's alright, baby. It's alright," Julia rubbed the back of my head reassuringly.

Eventually, I stopped crying enough for Julia to tilt my face up. Alyssa dragged me inside and into the bathroom. Fortunately, it was empty; Alyssa hummed while reapplying my eyeliner. I was kind of relieved I hadn't worn mascara.

I breathed in deeply; I didn't need him! I didn't need _anyone!_ Or, that's what I told myself.

X~*&*~X

The hours passed; somehow, I was able to keep myself from crying. I didn't show any type of emotion whatsoever. I faked a smile and everyone believed it. Only Julia and Alyssa knew I was in pain, and that's how I liked it!

I headed to my locker to put my English book away, when I was stopped by… Vaughn. "Hey," he smiled with ease. Shouldn't he be bothering his girlfriend?

"Anything new?" I asked him, hoping he'd tell me about his girlfriend; I'd hate to think he wouldn't tell me.

"No; just the usual."

"Okay. Well, bye, Vaughn!" I pretended to be giddy. By his confused face, he knew something was wrong. Yet, he chose to ignore it. Did he not care enough to ask what the matter is? _Apparently not. _

_Ugh,_ I sighed. My next class was science; Vaughn and I had it together! I couldn't avoid him anymore! To make matters worse, we sat next to each other; and people who sit next to each other are lab partners. There was a lab today. Do the math.

When I sat down, Vaughn had his face in his hands: his usual posture. He was slightly crouched. "Sit up straight; you don't want to get a hunch, do you?" I poked him.

Vaughn slowly sat up. "I hate labs," was his simple reply.

"Why?" Though, I knew the answer.

"I hate socializing."

"Even with me, your best friend in the whole wide world?" I teased.

"_One_ of my best friends," he huffed.

"I know; I know. Denny and you are tight."

Vaughn rolled his eyes; I smiled weakly. How could we be just friends when I was madly in love with him? _Just tell him already! NEVER!_

"By the way, you look pretty today," Vaughn said casually, head turned facing the front.

His comment caught me by surprise. "Oh… thank you…" I let my hair fall in front of my face so he wouldn't see me blush.

I looked down, at my hands. I felt idiotic. I was getting butterflies in my stomach and he had a _girlfriend. _He wasn't single anymore! He was only complimenting me as a friend. _At least he _noticed _that you're dressed up_. I hate that little voice sometimes.

The lab was quick and easy. Once the bell rang, I nearly jumped out of my seat. "Why rush?" Vaughn asked with a hint of playfulness. Only Denny or I was allowed to hear that tone. Well, maybe his girlfriend now; but still… I felt special.

X~*&*~X

Vaughn and I walked to lunch together. I was surprised that he hadn't stopped to pick up his girlfriend. _Maybe they're keeping a low profile? _

"Why?" I turned to Vaughn, slightly startled by his sudden question.

"Why what?" My eyebrow arched.

"Why are you dressed so nicely?"

"Can't a girl dress nice every once in a while?" I fabricated an insulted tone.

"Guess that's right…"

"Why do _you_ look fancier than usual?" I turned the tables.

Vaughn just shrugged. I knew why: he was asking that girl out… I tried not to burst in tears. I was stronger than that. I would not cry for him – especially in front of him.

"You alright?" I turned my head to look into his violet eyes… his silver hair covered a part of his left eye.

"What makes you ask?" I was slightly worried that he'd catch on.

"You keep drifting off into space."

Did I? "Oh, I didn't realize."

X~*&*~X

We walked into the crowded lunch room. I turned to face Vaughn. He looked around. Was he looking for his girlfriend?

I moved up in the line. When I was at the front, I grabbed a slice of pizza and a cup for tea. I stepped out of line. Vaughn was still grabbing his food – porridge and milk. I don't have any idea how he liked the school's junk. I sidestepped to the 'tea' table. I filled my cup with iced tea. By the time I finished, Vaughn had joined me.

I surveyed the area; a blonde pony tail and orangey-pink hair stood out from the crowd. Vaughn followed me to Julia and Alyssa. I smiled at them. I wasn't surprised Denny wasn't here yet; he was _always_ the last one.

I immediately started eating. Vaughn examined his food before digging in. Julia was almost done; Alyssa on the other hand was a very slow eater.

"Vaughn?" My eyes widened. I knew that voice. It was soft and delicate – the same one from this morning! Was this Vaughn's girlfriend? Julia recognized my facial expression. She rubbed my hand gingerly.

"Yes?" Vaughn turned to face the girl.

"Thank you for your help this morning…" At that, I spun around. I saw a sheepish Lanna rubbing her elbow. "It means a lot to me…"

"I'm confused," I stated.

"Of course you are," Vaughn laughed, "I knew you over heard us this morning. I was waiting all day for you to say something!"

"You were? So was I!"

"I'll explain," Lanna said, "For a while now, I've liked Denny. Since he and Vaughn are best friends, I asked him what Denny thinks of me. That way I don't make a fool of myself!"

Everything made since! I filled in the missing words in my head:

"_Would Denny be my boyfriend?" she asked._

"_Why are you asking me?"_

"_You're his best friend!" I now knew she was talking about Denny. "Do you think he'll go out with me?"_

"_Yeah," Vaughn replied. _

"_Why are you so fancily dressed today?" she changed topics._

"_I was planning on… asking….out," Vaughn said sheepishly. _

WAIT! I still don't know who Vaughn was planning on asking out! I turned to face Vaughn. His purple eyes widened when they met mine. "Well…" He started.

"Well, what? Who were you going to ask out?" I half yelled.

Vaughn paused. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "You."

My jaw dropped. "Really?" I tried hard not to squeal. My attempt was unsuccessful. "The reason I'm so dressed up today is because I was planning on asking _you_!"

Vaughn stared at me, eyes wide. "For reals?" I laughed at his remark.

"For reals!" Vaughn stooped low, almost kissing me; but, to my dismay, he didn't.

"Not here…" he breathed into my ear. It felt so good…

"What did _I _miss?" We all turned to see Denny sitting in his seat next to Vaughn.

"Nothing…!" I teased slightly.

"Very funny, Cheals!" he said, irritated. "Now, someone tell me what happened."

"Chelsea had a misunderstanding; but now it's clear. She and Vaughn are now together." Lanna replied in one breath.

Denny smiled. "Thank you."

"Any time!"

"Hey, Lanna!" Alyssa said in a sing-song voice. . "Why don't you tell Denny what the misunderstanding was?" I wasn't going to be in the love boat alone!

"Oh… I…" Lanna drew a circle with her foot.

"Hey, sit down," Denny motioned next to him. Lanna blushed, but sat anyways.

"So… I…" she couldn't finish.

"Hey, Lanna, let me interrupt for a sec," Denny lifted his hand. Lanna nodded. "Will you be my girl?" Denny's brown eyes looked hopeful. Even I could tell from where I sat.

"Denny! Of course I will!" Lanna wrapped her arms around him faster than lightning.

"That's what the misunderstanding was," I explained quickly.

Denny either didn't hear me, or ignore me. I just shrugged and turned to Vaughn. I leaned into him and he wrapped his arm around my waist. Alyssa shrugged. Julia looked around and called Elliot over. She sat him down and whispered something.

Elliot kissed her cheek gently (I should mention they've been dating for a month).It was kudos to Alyssa for their relationship; she had brought them together.

Alyssa just finished eating and picked up everyone's empty trays and carried them to the trash. When she returned, she had a huge smile on her face. She looked at a corner. I followed her gaze and saw Shea and Witch Princess making out in the corner. I laughed.

It was then that I realized: Alyssa was a match maker.

**Did any of y'all catch that? Alyssa somehow made them fall in love? Well, except for Denny and Lanna: all she did was make Lanna start talking and make Denny realized she got nervous around him. **** Go, Alyssa!**


End file.
